


Hot August Nights

by alovething



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Fluff, No Slash, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-02
Updated: 2005-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-26 23:05:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12068793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alovething/pseuds/alovething
Summary: Installment four of theThat Darn Gusseries. Gus, Elliot, and Parker decide to take a spontaneous trip to Cancun, Mexico. So, it's up to Brian and Justin to go retrieve the new little boy lost.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

**AN:** _Here is the fourth installment of the That Darn Gus series. Big thanks to Kami, for all your help with the research and just dealing with all of my nonsense. You're the best. Thanks to Nisey and Vanna for just being awesome. Review everyone!_

* * *

“Why look, it’s my gorgeous and talented partner!” Brian looked up from the copy on his desk as the blond ball of wonderful strolled into his office.

“Oh my god, how weird that you would find me in my very own office!” Brian said, voice dripping with sarcasm. He rolled his eyes and looked back down at the (shitty) copy in his hand. “Cynthia did not warn me of your approach.”

Justin walked up and smacked Brian on the arm. He smirked in return. “She wasn’t at her desk,” Justin admitted, sitting on the corner of his partner’s desk. “You’re pretty.” Brian furrowed his brows.

“What do you _want_ Justin?” Brian asked, looking up into eyes so blue that they should be illegal.

“What makes you think I want anything?” Justin asked, feigning offense. Brian crossed his arms over his chest. Justin scowled, and then batted those baby blues. “I want you to take me out to lunch.” Brian rolled his eyes again and sank back in his chair.

“Is that all? Why didn’t you just say that?”

“Fine. I want you to take me to lunch,” Justin said. Brian stared at him and then shrugged one shoulder.

“Sucks for you.”

“Dick. I want you to take me to lunch.” Brian laughed at him, leaning further back in his chair.

“Well, I want a blowjob,” Brian smirked. Justin raised an eyebrow and then flashed his award winning grin.

“If I give you a blowjob, will you take me to lunch?” Justin reasoned. Brian pretended to think about it.

“Maaaybe.” They shared an evil smile.

Eight years together, and still as playful and horny as ever. For some reason, Justin was reminded of the very first time he gave Brian a blowjob. He was twenty, they had just met, and he had already fallen so very hard. Justin shook himself from his memory and crawled under the desk. Brian’s eyes widened slightly and then he smirked and shook his head. His eyes flicked up to make sure the door was closed before he pushed his chair back a little.

He felt Justin’s fingers swiftly undo his fly and extract his soft cock. It hardened almost immediately in Justin’s hand. The blond leaned over, taking the head in his mouth. Brian’s eyes rolled back in his head as Justin’s lips slid lower down his shaft.

“Fuck,” he grunted as his fingers tangled in Justin’s hair. His other hand gripped the edge of the desk and he prepared to lose himself in the sensations.

There was one knock, two, and then Cynthia strolled in the door.

“Cynthia!” Brian cried, sitting up quickly. Justin pulled away, smacking his head on the underside of Brian’s desk. The brunet leaned forward, resting his elbows on the large desk and hiding Justin from view. “What is it?”

Cynthia raised her eyebrow. “Gus is on line one,” she informed him. “He said something like…’tell him Brian Kinney version 2.0 is on the phone’.” Brian rolled his eyes.

“Great, he’s making lame ass jokes. He’s feeling mischievous.” Cynthia smirked and Justin remained crouched under the desk, trying to be silent so Cynthia wouldn’t see him. “Thanks.”

“You’re welcome, Brian,” she replied, turning towards the door. “Justin, make sure you say hi on your way out.” Justin winced slightly and Brian laughed.

“Sure thing!” He called, his voice coming from under the desk. Cynthia smirked and closed the door. Justin got out from under the desk and plopped down on Brian’s lap as he hit the speakerphone button.

“What’s up, Gus?” Brian asked, snaking his arms around Justin’s waist. The blond smiled at the gesture.

_”Hey Dad. What are you up to?”_ Gus asked, in a voice so much like his father’s.

“Nothing. I was just about to take your Pops out to lunch.”

“Hey Gus,” Justin greeted him, slipping his fingers between Brian’s. 

_”Oh hey, I didn’t like…interrupt anything, did I?”_ Brian and Justin looked at each other and smirked. 

“Now Gus,” Brian started, “your father and I are capable of keeping our hands off of each other.”

_”Haha. Right.”_ Justin rolled his eyes and laid his head on Brian’s shoulder, happy to be in his presence. _”Anyway, I’m calling to tell you that me, Elliot, and Parker are going to see The Killers in Philly.”_

“Why are you telling me? I’m not your keeper,” Brian replied, his fingers combing through Justin’s hair. If anyone ever pointed out how affectionate they were with each other, they would politely tell that person to fuck off, but it was so true.

_”Well, I was hoping you would tell them because you’re so much better at that stuff.”_

“At what stuff?”

_”The telling them its okay for me to do stuff stuff. For some reason, when I say its okay, they just don’t buy it.”_

“I wonder why,” Brian replied sarcastically.

_”We have to go to this concert. Brandon Flowers is like so hot, oh my god.”_

“Whoa, Gus. Your gay-o-meter has gone into the red.”

_”Whoops.”_

“Who’s driving?”

_”Parker,”_ Gus replied. Brian winced a little. He adored Parker, but he wasn’t the most reliable condom in the box, or something like that. _”He goes to Philly a lot. He has friends there.”_

“Fine. Just, um, be careful. I’ll call your mom.”

_”Thanks, Dad! I’ve got to go. Bye Pops!”_

“Later,” Brian and Justin said in unison as Brian hung up the phone. Brian sighed and pressed the speakerphone button again, dialing a familiar number.

_”Hello?”_ Lindsay answered. Brian was glad he didn’t have to talk to Melanie.

“Hey Linds,” Brian replied, squeezing Justin’s hand. The blond leaned over and started making notes on the (still shitty) copy on Brian’s desk. He would have said something, but he knew it would most likely look better with his changes anyway.

_”Brian!”_ That was Lindsay, ever cheerful. _”How are you?”_

“I’m fine. The offspring just called,” Brian told her as Justin started muttering something about clashing colors. “He wants to go to a concert in Philly with Elliot.” He left out Parker, because he figured she had not yet met his acquaintance.

_”What? That’s so far!”_ Brian rolled his eyes. Justin scoffed and grabbed a marker. Brian made a mental note to have a little talk with whoever came up with the (extremely shitty) copy.

“He’ll be fine.”

_”Huh?”_

“Well I already said he could go,” Brian informed her, his eyes locking on Justin’s ass as he wiggled it, deep in thought, bent over his desk…

_”Brian!”_

“Huh? What?”

_”You just said he could go without even asking us?”_

“He’s my kid too,” Brian reminded her. He heard Lindsay sigh and he furrowed his brow. “He’s eighteen, he’s about to start college. Loosen up a bit. It’s a five hour trip.” Lindsay huffed and he gave the phone a dirty look, as if she could see it.

_”Well think about what we were doing at his age.”_ Brian rolled his eyes.

“I was getting you pregnant,” Brian replied shortly. Lindsay scoffed. “And I’m glad I did, because now we have a wonderful son, who we raised to be smart and capable of making his own decisions. So just let the kid go see The Killers.”

_”The Killers? What the fuck is that?”_

“It’s a _band_ , Lindsay. Apparently the singer is really hot.”

_”I couldn’t have a teenage son that was just girl crazy. Or just boy crazy. No, Gus has to be everything crazy.”_ Brian laughed and Justin shook his head. It was only a week earlier they had walked in on Gus while he was dabbling in heterosexuality. It was a memory Brian was trying so very hard to forget. Which he thought would be easy, considering all the illegal substances that had been in his system at the time.

“I need to go, Linds. If I hear from him before you do, I’ll let you know.”

_”Of course you will. I don’t see why he likes you guys so much better.”_ Justin looked over at the phone and raised an eyebrow. Brian rolled his eyes.

“I have no idea.” Brian hung up with Lindsay and sank back in his chair. Justin put the cap back on the marker and set it down on the (still shitty, but with newfound promise) copy, and then sat on Brian’s lap.

“It must be so stressful having a teenage son at such a young age,” Justin said playfully. Brian laughed.

“Cut the flattery, I already said I was going to take you to lunch.” Justin smiled and kissed his cheek. “And 36 is not a young age.”

“Is too,” Justin countered. “Almost as young as my very young self.” 

“I’m just waiting for you to turn thirty. I can’t wait,” Brian teased. Justin’s eyes widened and he scowled.

“That’s not for a long time.”

“Only a year,” Brian sang, squeezing Justin’s hips as the blond let out a grunt of disapproval. “Come on, let’s go to lunch.”

**

Gus, Elliot, and Parker stumbled out of the auditorium, hyper, laughing, and not at all high. (Okay, maybe just a little bit.)

“That show fucking owned,” Parker exclaimed, brushing his hair out of his face. Gus rubbed his chest, feeling a bruise forming from a stray elbow to the ribs. He grinned toothily, high on cheap pot and rock shows.

“It fucking rocked,” Elliot replied, bouncing on the balls of his feet. “And now, it’s time for Denny’s.”

“Hell yes,” Gus agreed. The merry trio set off, the neon sign glowing in the distance.

**

“ _Bab_ -oh-lon,” Justin drawled as he and Brian stumbled into the loft. “I love _Bab_ -oh-lon.”

“I know, Sunshine.” Brian dragged him to the bedroom, wondering if Justin was too high to fuck. His cock was telling him not to care whether he was or not.

“ _Bab_ -oh-lon. That’s fun to say.”

“Ecstasy is not your drug.” 

“It is _so_ my drug, _Bri_ -an.” Justin blinked and rubbed his nose. Brian shook his head and pulled his partner into the bedroom.

“Bedtime, Sunshine.” Justin shook his head and put his hands on Brian’s chest. He shook his head and smiled.

“I don’t _want_ to go to _bed_ ,” Justin replied. Brian raised an eyebrow.

“What do you want to do?” Justin started unbuttoning Brian’s shirt, running his warm hands along his chest. Brian smirked.

“I _want_ you to fuck me, _Bri_ -an.” His eyes were gleaming. Brian felt his cock grow harder. He let Justin continue undressing him. “I want you to be naked, and I want you kiss me, and _fuck_ me. Now.”

That pretty much sealed the deal.

Brian kissed Justin hard, pushing him down on the bed. He undressed Justin quickly. The blond giggled. Everything tickled. But everything felt so fucking _good_.

“That feels so good, _Bri_ -an.” The brunet smiled and reached over him for the condom bowl. Justin’s eyes followed. “Get a _blue_ one.”

“What the…? We don’t have colored condoms, Justin.”

“Yes we do. Don’t lie, _Bri_ -an.” He shook his head.

“No we don’t, _Jus_ -tin.” The blond narrowed his eyes at him. 

“Why are you saying my name all stupid like that?” Brian rolled his eyes. 

“I would never _buy_ colored condoms,” Brian told him.

“No, no you wouldn’t,” Justin said seriously. Then his lips spread into a grin. “But _I_ wooould,” he sang. He rolled over and opened a drawer. And there they sat. Colored. Fucking. Condoms.

“I’m not wearing a colored condom, Justin.”

“Puh- _lease_?” Justin batted his eyelashes and Brian shook his head.

“No,” he said adamantly. Justin pouted. “Why do you care what color my dick is? You can’t see it when it’s buried in your ass.”

“I just do, _Bri_ -an. Please wear the _blue_ one.” Justin took the condom from the package and slipped the latex disc into his mouth. Brian groaned.

Justin had just won.

“That’s cheating,” Brian argued weakly as Justin rolled Brian onto his back. He showed Brian the blue disc on his tongue before using his lips to slowly roll it down Brian’s rigid member.

This was Brian’s weakness, only because he thought it was the hottest fucking thing ever.

Justin painted the tip of Brian’s (now very blue) dick with small strokes of his tongue, and then laid on his stomach. The taller man quickly got on top of him and wasted no time in burying himself in his lover’s ass. Justin moaned appreciatively. 

The fuck was slow and leisurely, and Brian loved every second of it.

Until he heard it. Justin was fucking _snoring_. 

“What the fuck?” Brian exclaimed. He shook Justin’s shoulder, his dick still deep inside of him.

“Hmm?” Justin said sleepily. “Oh. Mmm. Don’t stop,” he said, eyes still closed and voice flat. Brian scoffed and slid out of his partner. He took off the very blue (and very fucking empty) condom, and threw it away.

“You fell asleep. While I was fucking you,” Brian told him. “Do you know what such a thing has the potential to do to one’s self esteem?”

“Oh shut up,” Justin replied with a yawn. “If anyone stroked your ego anymore, it would cum harder than you do.”

“I take offense to that.” Justin yawned and curled up to Brian’s side.

“It was meant to be offensive.”

“Twat.” Brian’s arms went around Justin’s small frame, pulling him close.

“Asshole,” Justin replied, kissing Brian’s chest softly. The two men let their eyes slip shut as they got closer to sleep. “Love you,” Justin whispered almost inaudibly.

“Love you too.”

**

“Gus loves waffles, yes he does! Waffles, waffles, waffles,” Gus chanted as the waitress set his plate in front of him. Elliot looked over at Parker and raised an eyebrow.

“That _was_ just weed, right?” He asked. Parker nodded.

“Yeah, Gus is just retarded,” Parker replied. Elliot nodded, but in his waffle induced bliss, Gus didn’t notice. “I don’t want to go home,” he sighed, toying with his French fries.

“Waffles: they’re like an orgasm on a plate,” Gus said through a mouthful of the breakfast food.

“Wow Gus, that was really clever,” Elliot said sarcastically. “You should have your dad hire you at Kinnetik.”

“I know, right?” Gus agreed, shoveling some scrambled eggs into his mouth. He looked over at Parker. “What do you mean you don’t want to go home?”

“I just don’t. I want to go somewhere cool,” Parker replied. The other two boys nodded. “You know where I haven’t been in awhile? Cancun.”

“Dude, what the fuck? You didn’t even give us time to guess!” Gus complained, dropping his fork. Elliot, who was (unfortunately) completely sober, rolled his eyes.

“You’ve never _been_ to Cancun,” Elliot replied. Parker narrowed his eyes at him.

“Exactly. That’s why we should go.”

“Alright,” Gus agreed. “When?”

“Right now,” Parker replied. Gus laughed loudly, and then furrowed his brow.

“Oh, you’re serious.” Gus took another bite of his waffle and then shrugged. “I’m down.”

“No Gus,” Elliot replied, “You’re high.”

“Yeah, high on _life_ , man.” He took a drink of his soda. “Among other illegal substances.” He paused, taking another sip of his drink. “Wait, I can’t go to Cancun. I have two overbearing mothers. ‘Gus, clean your room!’ and ‘Gus, don’t leave your dirty underwear on the kitchen table!’ and blah, blah, blah.”

“Yes,” Parker agreed, “but you also have two awesome fathers that don’t really seem to give a shit what you do, as long as you’re smart about it.”

“I think even Dad and Pops would have a problem with me flying to Cancun on a whim.” Gus replied, his fork clinked against glass, and he looked down at his waffleless plate. “OH GOD! My _waffles_! They have _perished_.”

“Gus, breathe,” Elliot told him, rubbing his back. Parker laughed and took a drink from his water glass.

“Seriously guys, let’s go. El, your mom wouldn’t care, would she?” Elliot shook his head.

“Not in the slightest,” he replied.

“I miss you, waffles,” Gus whined, staring at his empty plate. Parker grabbed Gus’ plate and put it on the dirty table behind their booth. Gus perked up almost instantly. Out of sight, out of mind.

“El, are you down?” Parker asked. Elliot sighed and mentally went over his bank account.

“It’s going to cost a pretty penny,” he stated. “But I’ve got a lot of graduation money left. So yeah, count me in.” Parker grinned and they both looked over at Gus, eyebrows raised. The brunet looked back and forth, his eyes widening.

“Why are you _staring_ at me?” Gus demanded. Parker batted his eyelashes.

“Gus,” he started, “you’re so pretty.”

“I know,” he replied. “But what the fuck does that have to do with anything?”

“God dammit, Gus!” Parker shouted. Gus’s bottom lip quivered.

“Why are you _yelling_ at me?”

“Gus, Cancun.” Parker leaned over, looking Gus in the eye. “Hot dudes in skimpy clothing.”

“Can we get an amen?” Elliot added. Parker took Gus’s hands in his own.

“Hot chicks in skimpy clothing,” Parker added. Parker loved girls just as much as Gus did. He was a firm believer in Gus’s best of both worlds philosophy.

“Ew,” Elliot replied. He was just as gay as Gus’s dads. Now that’s saying something.

“The parental units will assuredly smash my white sandy beaches dream to pieces,” Gus replied. 

“Then don’t tell them where we’re going. Tell them we’re going to crash at my friend’s house here for a few days, and let’s go hop on a plane,” Parker told him. Gus narrowed his eyes.

“Just like that?!” He exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air. “You think we can just waltz into the airport and just go, with no luggage or hotel reservations or anything?”

“Well, yeah,” Parker replied with a shrug. Gus gaped at him.

“What do you think this is? Some bad sitcom or a story with a totally unrealistic plot?” Gus demanded. Parker laughed and shook his head.

“Gus, you’re so naïve.” 

“Fine. I’m in.”

**

“Oh my god Parker. I am going to fucking kill you.” The oldest boy looked over at Gus and then scooted over slightly. Gus let out of a low growl.

“Gus does not handle boredom well,” Elliot told Parker without looking up from his magazine.

“I’m dying. I’m really dying,” Gus whined. It was seven in the morning. They had been sitting in the airport terminal on standby for five hours. “And I’m not even high anymore. This sucks, oh my god.”

“Cool it, princess,” Parker snapped. Gus glared at him.

“Yo bitches, both of you calm down. We’ll get on a plane eventually,” Elliot told them. Gus pouted and crossed his arms.

“My name is Elliot and I’m _so_ calm. I’m the Zen master of the universe,” Gus mumbled in a high pitched voice. “You’re like Uncle Ben. Haha, Uncle Ben. Like the rice.” Elliot rolled his eyes and went back to reading his magazine. Parker looked down at the hotel confirmation number in his hands. He had found an internet café to look up hotels, and then called and made their reservations. (He could too be responsible, thank you very much.)

“What hotel are we staying at?” Gus asked.

“Well, I went on a Cancun tourist site, and there was a hotel called _The Banana Cabana_ so oh my god, totally there.”

“Banana…cabana…?” Elliot asked, wincing. Gus’s eyes lit up.

“Oh my god. I love Cancun already. Cancun wins. Wins what? I don’t know,” Gus rambled.

_”Will Mr. Kinney and Mr. Whitney please come to the podium?”_ A voice over the loudspeaker announced. Gus jumped up.

“Hell yes I will,” Gus shouted. He picked up his backpack and slung it over his shoulder. Elliot stood up slowly. Parker jumped up angrily.

“What the fuck? Why not me? Oh, this is bullsh-“

_”Will a Mr. Smith please come up to the podium?”_ The three boys looked up at the ceiling. Parker shrugged.

“Fine, the voice from above can live.” Elliot watched Gus adjust his backpack.

“I can’t believe you packed a bag to go to Philly,” Elliot commented. Gus smirked.

“It’s a good thing I did, fuckers. Jealous, aren’t you? Haha.” The trio marched up to the podium. A young blonde woman in a flight attendant outfit greeted them with a shy smile. She looked to be in her early twenties. Gus leaned against the counter and gave the girl a flirtatious grin. His chestnut hair fell in his sultry hazel eyes, and one could practically see the Kinney charm rolling off of him in waves. 

“Hello there,” Gus leaned over and read the girl’s name tag, “Kirsten. I’m Gus Kinney. I believe you have a seat available for me in there.” He tapped Kirsten’s computer monitor and smirked. The girl blushed and giggled. Gus ran his long fingers through his hair slowly and the girl followed the motion with wide eyes.

“Shit,” Elliot muttered in a laugh, rolling his eyes. Gus shushed him and smiled at Kirsten sexily again.

“So, _Kirsten_ ,” Gus started again in a lower tone. Kirsten bit her bottom lip. “Do you have a seat on that plane for me?”

“I think we just may,” she replied, looking up at him through long eyelashes. “Mr. _Kinney_ ,” she added sexily. Parker snorted and buried his face in Elliot’s shoulder. Elliot bit his fist to keep from laughing. Kirsten looked at the computer monitor, her fingertips clicking away on the keyboard. She nodded and smiled up at Gus again. “It seems here that we have a seat available…in first class.”

“Well that’s awfully sweet of you Kirsten,” Gus replied, voice full of lust.

“Yeah, Gus must be going crazy,” Parker whispered to Elliot. The younger boy laughed softly from his spot behind Gus.

“I know,” Elliot replied, “he hasn’t fucked anyone of either gender since that dude in the bathroom of the Killers show.” 

“And that was like, oh my god, ten hours ago!” Parker replied sarcastically before turning back towards Gus to watch the scene unravel.

“So, Kirsten.”

“Yes, Mr. Kinney? Is there anything _else_ I can help you with?” She lifted her eyebrows quickly and bit down on her bottom lip again.

“Well that depends,” Gus replied as he took his boarding pass from the girl. “Are you going to be on my flight?”

“As a matter of fact, I am,” Kirsten replied. Gus raised an eyebrow and leaned closer to Kirsten. She leaned in as well, blushing.

“Well then, Kirsten. Once we’re up in the air, why don’t you come check with me in this amazing seat you just gave me, and see if there is anything else you can… _assist_ me with?”

“Sure thing, Mr. _Kinney_.” Gus winked at her and stepped away from the counter. Parker and Elliot both rolled their eyes and stepped up.

“Hi Kirsten,” Elliot greeted her with a fake smile. “I’m Mr. Whitney, and this is my associate Mr. Smith. Neither of want to get into your pants. We would just like to get to Cancun, por favor.” 

“Uh,” Gus interrupted, pushing his friends out of the way. “Kirsten, you can whip up some seats for my friends too, can’t you?” He was practically pouting. Kirsten took one look at those big hazel eyes, clicked her keyboard a few times, and handed Elliot and Parker each a boarding pass.

“We got first class too!” Parker exclaimed as they got in line to board. “And we aren’t even going to fuck anyone!”

“I better fuck _someone_ on this trip,” Elliot mumbled. Gus kissed his temple playfully and Elliot pushed him away.

“I’m so going to join the Mile High Club. Awesome,” Gus exclaimed. “Dad is like a platinum member. It’s my turn.”

“Your dad is probably _president_ of the Mile High Club,” Parker replied. “And damn would I like to get me some of that.”

“Parker!” Gus exclaimed. “Let it go!”

“Fine!” Parker sighed and leaned against the window as they waited to board. Gus yawned and rested his head on Elliot’s shoulder. His best friend rested his arm on his shoulder and absently played with the hair at the base of his neck. Gus practically purred. He wrapped his arm around Elliot’s waist and pulled him closer. Elliot kissed the top of Gus’s head and Parker watched it all with a raised eyebrow. Gus opened his eyes and focused sleepily on the boarding pass clutched in El’s hand.

“Fuck,” Gus mumbled. He took his head from Elliot’s shoulder, but left his arm around his waist. “We aren’t sitting next to each other, El.” His best friend looked down at his pass and then over at Gus’s. Elliot looked over at Parker’s and nodded.

“I’m sitting next to Parker,” he replied. “Your blonde beauty probably put you near the bathrooms for easy access.” Parker laughed and Gus scoffed.

“Well that sucks,” Gus sighed.

“You won’t be thinking that way when you slide into that hot, wet-“

“Parker! Young impressionable full on gay boy here,” Elliot shrieked. Gus and Parker smirked at each other. The line in front of them started to move and the trio finally boarded the plane.

Cancun better watch out.


	2. Hot August Nights

“Alarm clocks are the devil!” Justin exclaimed as he threw the offending clock across the room. Brian sat up and watched it skitter across the hardwood floor. It did not stop until it hit the front door.

“Christ Justin!” He exclaimed. “You know that little button on the top? That turns the sound off!”

“Shut up,” Justin replied, burying his throbbing head in his pillow.

“That cost 150 dollars, Justin.”

“Oh my god. Take it from my wallet then. Just stop talking!” Brian rolled his eyes and got out of bed, pulling the covers with him. Justin shrieked in protest.

“You need to get up,” Brian told him.

“No, I don’t,” Justin grumbled. “No office for me, sucker.”

“No,” Brian replied cheekily, “but the famous artist has a meeting about a show today, in case you forgot.” Justin made no noise for a moment, and Brian just stood there, hands on his hips.

“Aw man. I don’t want to go!”

“Justin, get the fuck up. I’m starting to feel like your mom and it’s creeping me out.” Justin still did not move. Brian rolled his eyes and grabbed Justin’s feet. He squirmed and yelled as Brian dragged him down the bed and then picked him up, throwing him over his shoulder firefighter style. Brian carried him in the bathroom and Justin growled in protest until he opened his eyes and saw Brian’s ass

“I like the view from here,” he replied, suddenly sounding wide awake. Brian looked over to the side, where Justin’s plump ass was nearly touching his face. He playfully bit down on a cheek and Justin yelped. 

Brian set him down and turned on the shower. Justin yawned and rubbed his eyes before looking over at his partner. “I became a painter so I could sleep in, dammit.”

“Then the painter shouldn’t make morning meetings. The painter should feel lucky he has a partner that will remember his meetings.” Justin stared at him. “The painter should get into the shower.”

“You should stop calling me the painter,” Justin replied as he stepped under the hot spray. Brian followed him in and shut the door. After a few minutes of soaping each other lazily, Justin’s eyes widened. “Why can I not remember the orgasm I had before bed last night?” He exclaimed. Brian furrowed his brow. “I always think about my before bed orgasm in the shower. And then I have you fuck me, so I can think about my morning shower orgasm during lunch. Why can’t I remember it?”

“Most likely because you didn’t _have_ a before bed orgasm last night,” Brian replied. Justin’s jaw dropped open.

“Oh my god. I remember now. Fuck.”

“No we didn’t.” Brian smirked and ran his soapy hand over Justin’s ass. The blond smiled sexily.

“Well then, you’ll just have to fuck me twice this morning,” he replied smugly. Brian grinned and grabbed a condom from the soap holder, quickly slipping it on. He wasted no time in pushing into his partner. Their moans echoed through the tile bathroom, and Brian bit down on the back of Justin’s neck as he began to thrust.

**

“Gus loves first class, yes he does.” Gus looked around, sipping his soda. They had been in the air for almost an hour. He looked down the aisle and saw Kirsten walking towards him. He smirked a little as she approached him.

“Are you enjoying your flight, Mr. Kinney?” She asked innocently, bending over slightly. Gus could see down her shirt. He stared obviously for a moment before letting his eyes flick back up to hers.

“I’m sure I could enjoy it a lot more,” he replied casually, taking a sip of his soda. He licked his lips and Kirsten bit down on hers. She looked around quickly before placing her lips near Gus’s ear.

“Bathroom two, five minutes,” she whispered. Gus smirked and nodded as she stood up and walked down the aisle, obviously flustered. Gus looked over his shoulder and stared at her ass, encased in a tight navy blue skirt, as she made her way down the aisle. Then his eyes landed on Parker and Elliot, who were sitting in the middle aisle, two rows back from him. They shook their heads simultaneously and Gus stuck his tongue out at them. 

After a few minutes, Gus stood up. He walked down the aisle slowly and Parker held out his hand without looking up from his magazine. Gus slid his own across it and slipped into the second bathroom. 

For a moment, he was wondering how the fuck he could do this in such a tight space. Then he giggled at the phrase tight space. 

God, he was tired.

Kirsten slipped into the tiny bathroom, pushing Gus against the wall as she latched the door. Suddenly everything started to move at warp speed. Gus looked down at her perfectly manicured nails, pale fingers against the black cotton of his tee shirt. Then, she turned around and he crashed his lips down on hers.

He pressed her against the small counter as they kissed furiously. He fumbled with the buttons on her blazer and dress shirt, finally getting them open. He pushed her bra up over her breasts up cupped them as she hopped up on the counter. He leaned down and sucked on one pink nipple as he pulled her panties down off of her legs, leaving her high heels on.

She pulled her skirt up over her hips and leaned back against the mirror. Every moment was rushed, heated. Gus pulled a condom from his pocket and quickly let his jeans fall around his ankles. He rolled the condom down his hard dick and sank into the willing flight attendant.

**

“The Banana Cabana?” Elliot asked Parker. “Seriously?”

“Fuck yes,” Parker replied, eyes still on his magazine. Elliot sighed. “Shut up. It’s funny.” Elliot rolled his eyes and looked over at the magazine in Parker’s lap.

“I hate flying,” Elliot informed him, tugging on the light pink tie Parker had coupled with a black dress shirt and denim jeans.

“I’m sorry honey,” Parker replied flatly, flipping the page of his magazine. Elliot let his head fall over and land on Parker’s shoulder. The older boy patted his head softly and turned the page again. 

“Will you buy me a drink?” Elliot asked, tugging on Parker’s tie again. Parker looked over at him.

“Are you hitting on me?”

“No, dumbshit. You’re 21. I’m not.” Parker nodded and then looked at his watch, a wide black leather wristband with a black face and silver hands.

“It’s 9:30 in the morning,” Parker informed him. Elliot nodded against his shoulder. Parker looked down at the top of his head. “Your roots are growing out.” Elliot sat up and touched his hair.

“They are not! Oh god, are they?”

“You are so gay.”

“Are they?!”

“No, I was fucking with you,” Parker replied. “I don’t see why you don’t just leave it blond.”

“ _Because_ ,” Elliot replied. “Blond bores me.” He ran his fingers through his hair, bluish black strands of silk against pale skin.

“I bet you’re a hot blond,” Parker said teasingly. Elliot rolled his eyes and pushed his shoulder.

“Drop it and buy me a drink, Mr. Smith. I am way too sober to be this high in the air. Besides, you’ve never seen me blond. I haven’t been blond since I was fifteen.” Parker signaled for a flight attendant and ordered Elliot a screwdriver as the teen looked down at his own magazine. Parker showed her his ID and handed her a few crumpled dollar bills.

“I’ve seen pictures,” Parker replied as the flight attendant walked off. A few moments later, Gus strolled merrily down the aisle and dropped into his seat. A few moments after that, Kirsten walked by them while fixing her hair. She turned off a call button a few seats in front of them and assisted the person.

Gus didn’t look back at them, but they saw his seat recline. They were all so tired. 

The other flight attendant set the drink down in front of Parker, who handed it to Elliot after she had walked away. A very hot brunet walked past them down the aisle. Parker checked out his ass with a smirk. The young man slowed near Gus’s seat. He placed his hand on Gus’s shoulder and ran it down his arm as he walked by. He smiled at Gus and cocked his head towards the other set of bathrooms.

The two boys watched as Gus looked around, shrugged, and followed him down the aisle. 

“Oh my god, _slut_!” Parker exclaimed. Elliot smirked and flipped a page in his magazine.

“Jealous?” 

“No,” Parker huffed. He crossed his arms and sat back in his seat. “Yes.” Elliot snorted and patted his head.

**

Justin exited the gallery where his new show was going to be held. He grinned as he pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and called Brian.

_”Hello, Sunshine. How’d it go?”_

“Very good. I’m going to have my own show here in September. How did your meeting go?”

_”That’s great. And just fine. We got the account.”_

“Of course. When is your next meeting today?” He heard Brian shuffling through some papers.

_”Not until 2:30.”_

“Want to meet me at the loft? We could get some take-out and celebrate.”

_”Um, sure. It’s relatively slow here. I’ll see you soon.”_

“Ok, later.”

_”Later.”_

**

“Hello Cancun!” Parker exclaimed as they stepped into the airport terminal. The collar of his black shirt was unbuttoned, the pink tie hanging loosely around his neck. He looked oddly out of place among the swarm of light colors and khaki. “Okay kids, before we thrust ourselves into the debauchery and awesomeness, call your mommies and daddies.”

“What about you?” Gus asked, looking at his watch. “It’s 11:00. You were supposed to be at work two hours ago.” Parker sighed and threw his head back.

“Guh. I forgot that I have one of those job thingies.” Parker looked at his watch again. He worked in data entry for a large business that dealt with…he didn’t really know what. It was an accounting firm, he thought. He had a desk, in his very own cubicle. His cubicle neighbor was a smelly old guy named Bob.

Parker hated his job.

He sighed again and pulled his phone from his pocket. _No service_. He rolled his eyes and shoved it back in his pocket. “El, give me your phone. I’m out of my calling area.” Elliot pulled his own phone from his pocket and flipped it open.

“And I have no reception,” Elliot replied. “Gus, give him your phone.” Gus pulled his phone from his pocket and flipped it open. 

“Uh, my phone is dead. The charger is in my backpack though.”

“Oh my god,” Parker sighed. “Why do we all suck?”

**

“I’ll call in the food,” Brian said as he shrugged out of his jacket. Justin nodded as he sat down in front of his computer and turned it on. He wanted to check his e-mail real fast. “Yeah, hi. Can I get one large pepperoni pizza with extra cheese delivered?”

“I love you!” Justin grinned. Brian stuck his tongue out at him before laughing and completing his order.

**

Parker bought a phone card from a nearby newsstand, and the group headed over to a bank of payphones. “This is so archaic,” Parker grumbled. “Stupid traitorous cell phones.” Gus and Elliot shook their heads. “Okay, I need to get into character.” Gus and Elliot both furrowed their brows.

And then Parker Smith, age 21 and a half, burst into tears.

“What the fuck?” Gus exclaimed. Elliot’s eyes widened and he looked around, shaking his head. Parker held up one finger and dialed the number, waiting for someone to pick up.

“Hello, Mr. Sutherland?” He sobbed. Gus and Elliot just stared at him. “This is Parker Smith. I’m calling to tell you that I’m so sorry for not coming in today, or calling earlier. But my, my, my grandmother died this morning!” He added in a few more choked sobs, just for effect. He paused while listening to his boss on the other end. “Yes, very close.” Pause. “The funeral is in Oregon in four days.” Pause. “A whole week? That’s so generous of you, sir.” Pause. “Thank you. God bless.”

He hung up the phone and wiped his eyes with the back of his hand, his sobs turning into laughs.

“You are one crazy mother fucker, Parker,” Elliot said, taking the card from Parker. The older boy smiled.

“Why thank you, El,” Parker replied, grabbing the teen and planting a kiss on his lips. Elliot laughed against his lips and shook his head as he picked up the receiver. Parker slung his arm over Gus’s shoulder as Elliot dialed.

“Hey mom,” he started. He leaned against the side of the phone booth and looked at his fingernails. “I’m fine. Hey, Gus, Parker and I decided to take a trip to Cancun to celebrate graduating. Is that cool?” There was a long pause, in which Elliot yawned. “Thanks. I will. You too. Mmhmm. Bye.”

He hung up the phone and Gus gaped at him.

“That is _so_ unfuckingfair. You have one nonchalant parent to deal with. _One_!” Gus huffed and snatched the calling card from Elliot’s hand. “I have four. Four parents that are always all up in my shit.” He took the receiver and dialed. “ _Four_!”

**

“You only had one piece,” Justin informed Brian, dangling another piece of pizza over his partner’s mouth. They were lounging on the cushions, Brian still in his suit.

“I only wanted one piece,” Brian replied, taking another bite of the pizza anyway. Justin smiled and kissed him softly. Justin took a drink of his soda when his computer sounded.

_“You’ve got mail, mother fucker.”_

Justin got up to go check it. “That thing creeps me out,” Brian replied. Justin laughed.

“It’s just a sound byte. It won’t hurt you.” Brian rolled his eyes and sat up, hearing his cell phone ring. He got up and fished the phone from the pocket of his suit jacket. He frowned at the unfamiliar number on the display, but answered it anyway.

“Kinney.”

_”Wow, you’re a Kinney? Me too!”_

“No way!” Brian replied sarcastically. He switched the phone to his other ear. “Where are you calling from?”

_”Uh, a payphone. My cell battery died.”_

“Where are you?”

_”Um, I’m still in Philly.”_

“What the fuck? Why are you still in Philly? Your mother is going to kill me, asshole.”

_”Well, we crashed at Parker’s friend’s house. And we want to stay up here for a few days, see the sights and stuff.”_

“See the sights?” Brian asked as he started to walk around the room. Justin smiled as he replied to Daphne’s e-mail. Brian could never stay still while he talked on the phone. “Yeah, I hear the Liberty Bell is just riveting.”

_”For sure.”_ Brian’s eyes narrowed as he listened to the hustle and bustle in the background. He raised an eyebrow. _”Can you please just cover for me with the moms?”_

“What the fuck do you want me to say?” Brian asked, growing more suspicious of the entire situation.

_”I don’t know. Just say that…I’m staying with you guys for a few days or something. Please?”_ Brian sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger.

“Fine.”

_”Thank you!”_

“Uh huh. You do realize you may actually have to _talk_ to your mothers someday, right?”

_”Yes. But today is not that day.”_ Brian heard what sounded like a flight announcement and shook his head.

“Where are you?”

_”I told you. Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. Oh my god. Elliot, that looks like the basketball court from the opening sequence of the Fresh Prince of Bel Air! I love the Fresh Prince! I’ve got to go, Dad. There’s just too much to see here in Philadelphia. You can call my cell later. I love you, bye.”_ Click.

**

“Smooth Gus, really,” Parker smirked. Gus bit down on his fingernail.

“You fail,” Elliot told him. Gus rolled his eyes.

“Fuck it,” he replied. “Let’s go.”

**

Brian looked down at the phone in his hand, and then opened the recent calls list. “Hey Sunshine?” He said, turning towards the blond still sitting at the computer.

“Yeah?”

“Do me a favor. Google the area code for Philadelphia and tell me what it is.” He highlighted the number and walked over towards the computer.

“It says 215 or 267,” Justin replied. Brian shook his head and sighed.

“Can you see where area code 998 is?” Justin nodded and clicked away on the keyboard.

“That’s Cancun, Mexico. Why?” He asked, turning towards his partner. Brian grew ten shades of pissed the fuck off.

“That little fucker,” he muttered, snapping his phone shut.

“What?” Justin asked, standing up. “What happened?”

“That was our little pride and joy on the phone.” Justin raised an eyebrow and stood up.

“And?”

“The little shit said he’s in Philly still. But he just called me from fucking Cancun.” Justin’s jaw dropped open.

“ _Cancun_?” He cried. “That little shit!”

“I know!” Brian replied. They were silent for a few minutes.

“Would it be wrong to say I’m a little jealous?” Justin asked hesitantly. Brian looked relieved.

“Oh good. I’m not the only one.” Justin nodded and touched Brian’s arm.

“What are you going to do?” Brian sighed and looked at his watch.

“First, I am going to call Lindsay and cover for the twat, more to save my ass than his. Then, I’m going to go back to the office for my meeting. And then, I am going to come home, and call Gus back.”

“I do not envy him,” Justin replied. Brian laughed and kissed his forehead before flipping his phone open and dialing with a sigh.

_”Hello?”_ Lindsay answered. She sounded worried.

“Hey, it’s me. I just wanted to make sure Gus called you.”

_”Oh god. He’s there? We were so worried!”_

“Yeah, he’s here. He’s sleeping. I’m sorry. I figured he called you when he came here instead of there.”

_”Why did he go there?”_

“I don’t know, but he’s here. He said something about wanting to stay here for a few days.”

_”Um, okay…”_

“Listen Linds, I have a meeting to get to. But I will tell Justin to have Gus call you when he wakes up, okay?” Justin smacked him in the arm.

_”Okay. Bye Brian.”_

“Later.” Brian hung up the phone and rubbed his eyes. “I’m going to kill him. I don’t like lying to her.” He shook his head. ”Okay, I need to go. I’ll come back home after the meeting.”

“Okay,” Justin replied. They shared a long, languid kiss before Brian left the loft.

**

Lindsay stared at the phone for a long time, her arms crossed and her bottom lip between her teeth. She picked up the phone and dialed.

_”Melanie Marcus.”_

“Hey Mel, it’s me.”

_”Hey honey. What’s up?”_

“Brian just called. He said Gus is there.”

_”Oh, thank god.”_

“I don’t think he’s really there.”

_”What? Why?”_

“I just don’t think he is. So tonight we’re going to go over there and see.”

_“Okay. Well, I’ll be home around six.”_

“Okay, bye.”

_”Bye.”_

**

“I can’t believe they wouldn’t let me check in with the alias Rico Suave,” Parker complained as they made their way to their room. The Banana Cabana was a tacky little hotel, but it was in their price range.

“Well, that wasn’t the name on your credit card,” Elliot replied. Parker scrunched up his nose.

“So? I am _so_ Rico Suave.”

“Unlock the _door_ , Parker.” Gus blinked sleepily. “Gussy tired.”

“Yeah, all that random fucking on the plane probably wore you out,” Parker replied sarcastically.

“Yes,” Gus replied. “And my dick is sore. And I want a bed. I want pillow. I want sleep. Mmm sleep.” Parker opened the door and the trio made their way into the sparse room. There were two full sized beds, a bathroom, and a desk.

“Okay, you guys are so bed buddies,” Parker stated, falling back on one of the beds. Gus and Elliot looked at each other and shrugged. Gus took his phone charger from his backpack and plugged it in. He turned around and stripped out of his clothing until he was left only in a pair of black boxer briefs.

Gus looked up as Parker’s pants fell to the floor. He was wearing boxers as pink as the tie he has been wearing. Gus laughed. “Nice shorts.”

“I know, right? I’m dead sexy.” Gus rolled his eyes and looked over at Elliot. He was wearing crimson boxer briefs, and Gus found himself checking out his best friend. He shook his head, blamed it on exhaustion, and crawled into bed.

“Okay,” Parker said. “We’ll sleep for a few hours, and then go out. I need more clothes. I wonder if there is a Wal-Mart around here.” Gus laughed. 

“I doubt it.”

“Damn.” Elliot yawned and crawled into the bed with Gus. It was so small that they couldn’t help but touch. Elliot’s skin felt so hot against his. He yawned against Gus’s back and draped his arm over his hip. Gus smiled and fell asleep.

**

Brian walked into the loft a little after five o’clock. He slammed the loft door shut and Justin looked up, paintbrush poised over canvas.

“Hello sweetie pie,” Justin said in a falsetto voice. Brian laughed and walked over to wear he was painting under the skylight. 

“You better not be getting paint on the hardwood,” Brian told him. Justin smiled.

“Oh, I’ll get paint on _your_ hard wood,” Justin said playfully. Brian laughed.

“We tried that once. My dick was periwinkle blue for like four days.”

“How many times do I have to say it?” Justin replied. “I am _sorry_ I confused the sex paint with my real paint.” 

“Yeah well, your brushes aren’t getting near my dick any time soon, that’s all I’m saying.” Justin laughed as Brian wrapped his arms around him from behind, resting his chin on the blond’s shoulder.

“It’s really good,” he breathed, kissing Justin’s neck.

“Thanks.” Brian pulled away from him and pulled off his jacket, sighing.

“I need to call the offspring.” He took his phone from his pocket and dialed the number for Gus’s cell.

**

The shrill ringing of the cell phone woke up all three boys. “Gus, I’m going to kill it!” Parker yelled, pulling the pillow over his head. Gus stumbled out of bed and picked up his cell phone, seeing _Dad’s Cell_ on the display.

“Fuck, it’s my dad. Calm down!” Gus yelled. Parker looked up at him with an expression of disbelief.

“Yeah, because we’re being fucking rowdy as hell,” he said sarcastically, voice laced with exhaustion.

“Shut up, Parker!”

“Gus,” Elliot groaned. “Just fucking _answer it_.” Gus sighed and flipped the phone open with a yawn, sleep still muddling his mind.

“Hello?”

_”Hey Sonny Boy. What’s up?”_

“Oh, nothing,” Gus said tiredly. “We’re just hanging out.”

_”Oh, that’s good,”_ Brian replied nonchalantly. _”I was just calling to see if you were getting good reception in Cancun.”_

“Oh yeah,” Gus replied without thinking. “Great recep…MOTHER FUCK!” He snapped the phone closed and threw it on the bed.

“What the fuck, Gus?” Elliot asked as the phone hit him in the hip. Gus ran his fingers through his hair.

“Fuck! They know. My dad knows!” Gus shouted. Elliot sighed and sat up. 

“It’ll be fine. Come here,” Elliot told him. Gus sat in front of him and Elliot rubbed his back soothingly.

**

“Haha. That was too funny,” Brian replied after Gus had hung up on him. Justin shook his head and moved to the other side of the canvas. “I’m going to call him back.” He dialed the number again and Gus answered after the third ring.

_”You tricked me,”_ Gus answered hesitantly. Brian rolled his eyes and loosened his tie with his free hand.

“Did you just hang up on me?” Brian asked in a serious tone. Justin looked up and laughed when he saw the grin on Brian’s face. He walked over to Brian, paint brush still in hand.

_”NO! Okay maybe a little. Don’t hurt me, Daddy. I love you.”_

“I love you too, Gus. I just don’t see why you felt you had to lie to me. You know I’m a firm believer in have the best time you can. I would have let you go. You know that.”

_”I guess,”_ Gus sighed. _“I’m sorry.”_

“Good. Know this too, if you ever lie to me like that again, you won’t like what happens, understand?”

_“Yes.”_

“So why are you in Cancun?” Brian asked.

_”We got the urge._

“What urge?”

_“The urge to fuck hot dudes and babes in skimpy clothing.”_

“Did you just say…dudes and babes?” Brian asked slowly, his face turning into a grimace. 

_”Yes.”_ Brian pulled the phone away from his ear, stared at it for a moment, and then flipped it shut.

“Brian!” Justin exclaimed, his eyes widening. 

“What? Justin, he said dudes and babes. I couldn’t take it.” Justin shook his head and then poked Brian’s nose with his paintbrush. Brian rolled his eyes and laughed. “Mature.”

“Call him back and tell him you aren’t mad at him,” Justin demanded. Brian raised an eyebrow.

“Maybe I am still mad at him,” he replied smugly. Justin held his paintbrush, covered in fiery orange, poised in front of the brunet’s face. “Oh you are oh so tough, blondie.”

“Do it,” Justin replied, thrusting the paintbrush towards him.

“Get your paint away from the Armani, Justin. Seriously.”

**

Gus set his phone down on the nightstand with a laugh and shook his head. “Well, my dad is the best dad ever.”

“We knew that already,” Parker said sleepily. “And don’t forget the hottest. And the most well hung.”

“Hey Parker, I’ve got something for you.” Gus got up and walked over to Parker’s bed.

“What?” Gus made a fist and punched him hard in the arm.

“Ow! _Dick!_ ” 

Elliot laughed and Gus sat back down on the bed with him. His phone rang again and he picked it up.

“What’s up, Dad?” He answered with a smile.

_”Hey Gus, this is Justin.”_ Gus’s face fell slightly. He was worried Justin was going to yell at him.

“Oh, hey Pops. What’s up?”

_”I’m just calling to tell you we aren’t mad.”_

“I figured. Why didn’t he call me himself?”

_”Because he is busy washing the orange paint out of his hair.”_ Gus stared for a second, eyebrows furrowing.

“Why is there paint…you know what? Nevermind. I don’t even want to know.”

_”Have fun, and be careful. I’m going to go help your father.”_

“Ew, okay. Just go,” Gus laughed. He hung up the phone and fell backwards, his head landing in Elliot’s lap. He threaded his fingers in Gus’s hair. Gus loved having his hair played with, and Elliot loved how peaceful his friend looked while he toyed with the silky strands.

“Okay lazy asses. Get ready to go. We’re going out,” Parker told them, rubbing his arm where Gus had punched him. “And I don’t even have to buy your booze. You guys can do it legally here.”

“Sweet,” Gus replied. “You shower first. I’m comfy.” Gus closed his eyes as Elliot continued to gently rake his fingers through his hair. Parker hopped off of the bed and grabbed his clothes as he made his way into the bathroom.

**

Brian and Justin were curled up on the couch watching a movie, (say they are domestic and they will hurt you), when the buzzer rang. Brian sighed and disentangled himself from Justin’s small frame. He looked down at his watch as he walked towards the door. It was a little after seven.

“Hey Brian!” Lindsay exclaimed cheerily as he slid the door open. His jaw dropped open as Lindsay, Melanie, and five year old Jenny Rebecca all trooped into the loft.

“What are you doing here?” Brian asked nervously. Justin jumped out, eyes darting around the loft. “You brought JR?”

“Of course Brian,” Lindsay replied. “Do you think this is some TV show where the kids only exist when it’s convenient?”

“Uh…”

“We had no where else to take her,” Melanie told him. JR walked over to Brian and looked up at him with wide brown eyes identical to Michael’s.

“Hi Uncle Brian!!” She shrieked, and then proceeded to punch him in the groin. Brian blanched and grabbed his crotch as he looked over at Melanie.

“You taught her that, didn’t you? Bitch.” Melanie laughed her ass off as Brian leaned against a beam, cupping his abused genitals.

“What the fuck do you bitches _want_?” Brian asked, walking back over to the couch, mumbling. Justin had his lips rolled into his mouth. “Say nothing.”

Lindsay and Melanie said hello to Justin, leaving JR to her own devices. Brian kept his eyes on the petite toddler as she strolled through the loft. She picked up a glass candle holder and Brian hurried over to her.

“What’s this?” She asked.

“Not a toy,” Brian replied, taking it from her and replacing it. She pouted and tugged on one black pigtail. She walked further back into the loft and Brian followed closely. She picked up the steel paperweight off of Brian’s desk.

“BRIAN! What’s this?”

“Not something little girls play with,” Brian replied, snatching it from her. She moved on and Brian followed closely.

“Where is Gus?” Lindsay asked Justin. The blond’s eyes widened and he looked over at Brian. His partner was clear across the loft, pulling Jenny away from a rather expensive lamp.

“Uh, he went out…to get…Mexican food. Yeah,” Justin replied, wincing at his inability to lie. The girls looked at each other and raised their eyebrows.

“We’ll wait,” they said simultaneously and dropped down onto the sofa. Justin bit his lip.

“WOW! This looks like my toy box at home!”

“Jenny Rebecca! Get out of the bedroom!” Brian called. They all turned to see him run up the stairs. “No! That is definitely _not_ something little girls play with!” Melanie cringed and Justin laughed.

Brian came down the stairs, holding a squirming JR under his arm. “WHY _can’t_ I have a balloon, Uncle Brian?!”

“Because those aren’t balloons,” Brian replied, setting the girl down. She looked up at him, hands on tiny hips. He leaned down until he was almost face to face with the girl. “They are _prophylactics_. Can you say _prophylactic_ , JR?”

“Pro-“

“Jenny! No!” Melanie shrieked. Jenny huffed and ran over to Brian’s briefcase. Brian growled and ran after her.

“Brian!” Justin called. “Lindsay and Mel want to wait for Gus, while he’s out…picking up the Mexican food.” The brunet was barely listening as he tried to get his briefcase away from the girl.

“You’re going to be waiting a long time then,” he replied. He grabbed the handle of the briefcase and lifted it up. Jenny’s feet left the floor as she kept her death grip on it. Brian rolled his eyes and pulled her hands off. She pouted.

“Why?” Lindsay asked.

“Because the Mexican food is in Mexico,” Brian replied tactlessly. He ran after Jenny as she sprinted towards the kitchen.

“What do you mean?” Mel demanded. Jenny punched Brian in the leg.

“Mexico!” He cried. “Gus is in Mexico. Dammit, JR. NO!”

“What the fuck do you mean?” Mel shouted. Lindsay gasped.

“He went to Cancun with Elliot for graduation,” Justin replied. Brian stomped over to the couch with Jenny squirming in his arms. He set her down on the couch and gave her a look that dared her to move. She pouted and crossed her arms.

“Graduation was in June. It’s August,” Lindsay said. 

“Yeah well, since when has Gus been on time for anything?” Brian asked. He glanced sideways as Jenny tried to scoot off of the sofa. “Don’t _move_.”

“I can’t fucking believe this,” Melanie shouted. “You just let him go to Mexico without even asking us? He doesn’t even _live_ with you, Brian.”

“Hey, don’t get all bitchy with me. He didn’t fucking ask me either. He just went,” Brian replied.

“You knew he was in Cancun, and you lied to me?” Lindsay said softly. Brian winced.

“I didn’t want to, but I knew you guys wouldn’t understand,” Brian replied.

“Understand what?” Melanie demanded.

“Gus is eighteen. He’s fun, crazy, and horny. He needs to get all this out of his system.”

“Brian is right,” Justin replied, stepping up next to his partner. “Gus is a smart kid. He’ll be fine in Cancun for a few days.” Lindsay sighed and Melanie scowled. Brian’s cell phone rang and he picked it up, seeing _Gus’s Cell_ on the display. 

“Uh, hold on.” He walked into the bedroom, and then into the bathroom before answering.

“Hello?”

_”DADDY!”_ Brian winced at the volume of Gus’s (slurred) voice.

“Are you drunk?”

_”Um, just a wee bit.”_

“Great.”

_”DADDY!”_

“GUS! Ear drum!”

_”Oh, sorry…DADDY!”_

“WHAT?”

_”What is the best kind of tequila?”_

“Fuck tequila. Scotch is better.” He sighed, and then amended himself. “I mean, why?”

_”Because Parker said to call you and find out.”_ Brian shut the bathroom door and switched the phone to the other ear.

“Are you are just running around Cancun drinking?”

_”DADDY! It’s okay. Parker is in charge, for he is the eldest and most responsiblest.”_ Brian stamped his foot on the tile and slapped his hand against his forehead.

“....Parker is in charge?”

_”Yes, so everything is okay."_

“Right,” he replied, rolling his eyes. He made a snap decision. “Hey, what’s the name of your hotel?”

_”Por que, padre?”_ Gus giggled loudly. _”See, we’re in Mexico. You have to know Spanish.”_ Brian scrunched his face up and walked into the bedroom. He opened the closet and crouched down, grabbing a bag of party supplies from the corner of the closet floor.

“Just tell me the name of your hotel.”

_”The Banana Cabana.”_ Brian shook his head in disbelief and pulled out a bag of balloons. He extracted a pink one and put the bag back in the closet.

“What the fuck? The Banana Cabana? Did Parker pick the hotel too?”

_”Yup! They have a big bowl of banananas in the lobby.”_

“Banananas, huh?” Gus hiccupped.

_”Yup, nanners.”_ Brian laughed and shook his head. He held the phone between his ear and his shoulder and blew up the balloon.

“Okay, have fun. Be safe, alright?” He told him, tying the balloon shut.

_”Okay….BYE DADDY!”_ Brian closed the phone and sighed, walking back out to the living room. Jenny’s eyes lit up as Brian handed her the big pink balloon.

“Thanks Uncle Brian!” She exclaimed, jumping into his arms. He laughed and hugged her tight as she kissed his cheek. Lindsay nudged Melanie, who was covering her mouth with her hand to hide her smile. Justin grinned and fell in love a little more.

“So…here’s the deal. Justin and I are going to go fetch the youngster,” Brian told them. Melanie and Lindsay sighed in relief. He set Jenny back down on the couch.

“Good,” said Lindsay.

“We are?” Justin asked. “Why? They’ll be fine.” Brian looked over at him.

“That was him on the phone. They decided to put _Parker_ in charge of their outing.” Justin’s eyes widened and he got off of the couch.

“Um, shit. Okay yeah. Let me go book the flight.”

“Who is Parker?” Melanie asked. Justin scratched the back of his head.

“Parker, well, he is a very boisterous young man,” he informed her.

“Who took way too many hits to the head as a kid,” Brian added. “Or one too many bong hits.” 

“Or both,” Justin shrugged. The girls looked at each other and whimpered.

“It’s okay,” Brian said. “We’ll go get them. Now please, leave so we can pack.” The little family stood up and made their way to the door. Justin waved goodbye and went into the bedroom to call and make the arrangements.

“Bring him home in one piece,” Lindsay told him. Brian grinned and kissed her cheek.

“I’ll try my best.”

 

**

A few hours later, Gus and co. strolled merrily into their banana themed hotel. Their arms were around each other, and they were laughing drunkenly. Gus looked up and came face to face with his fathers.

Brian narrowed his eyes at his son. Gus looked over at Justin, who shook his head. Then Gus looked over at Elliot, who looked terrified, and then over at Parker, who looked like he was mentally undressing them with his eyes.

“Hello, Gus,” Brian said gravely, trying to keep his amusement to himself. Gus swallowed hard.

“Um…shit.”


End file.
